


Cuppycake Song

by t_dragon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cuppycake Song, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Soft Kaisoo, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 02:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13894341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_dragon/pseuds/t_dragon
Summary: Jongin is adorable, and so is Kyungsoo.#Facts only





	Cuppycake Song

**Author's Note:**

> Pure softness. Like seriously. I'm soft, fam.

 EXO was yet again preparing for another concert, currently going through soundcheck. As Kyungsoo had already finished his, he was lying down on the stage, some way away from the main part, lazily talking to Baekhyun.

 “Jonginnie’s doing his soundcheck now,” Baekhyun suddenly said, nudging Kyungsoo’s thigh with his toes, and Kyungsoo gave a small whine as he tried to swat Baekhyun’s foot away. “He’s looking over here, and he’s looking very nervous. You think he’s up to something?”

 Propping himself up on his elbows, Kyungsoo squinted towards where he could see Jongin standing, the distance making it hard to see even with his glasses on. Jongin was indeed looking nervous, but also determined, and Kyungsoo wondered what was going on.

 Lifting his mic to his lips, Jongin took a deep breath, before he started to sing. Not doing the ‘One-two, one-two’, not babbling about something, but  _ singing _ . And Kyungsoo choked on air as he recognized the song.

 “ _ You're my Honeybunch, Sugarplum, _ __   
_  Pumpy-umpy-umpkin, You're my Sweetie Pie. _ __   
_  You're my Cuppycake, Gumdrop, _ __   
_  Snoogums-Boogums, You're the Apple of my Eye. _ __   
_  And I love you so and I want you to know, _ __   
_  That I'll always be right here. _ __   
_  And I love to sing sweet songs to you, _ _   
_ __  Because you are so dear! ”

 After having finished, Jongin threw his arms into the air and formed a big heart with them, before giving a panicked giggle and rushing over to where Sehun and Minseok were standing, both laughing. Kyungsoo was pretty sure that his face was redder than a tomato, but his mind was a bit blank at the moment, unable to do much more than play the scene on repeat.

 “That was probably the most adorable thing I’ve ever seen!” Baekhyun cooed, snapping Kyungsoo back to reality and making him sit up properly. “So cute, and you’re blushing so much!”

 “Shut up!” Kyungsoo said, without any real bite behind the words. He was busy hiding his flaming face, along with the giant smile on his lips.

 “The two of you are so sweet it’s giving me a toothache!” Baekhyun exclaimed, pushing at Kyungsoo’s shoulder. “I’m sending my medical bills for fixing my cavities to you!”

 Still hiding behind his hands, Kyungsoo gave a giggle, unable to hold it back. Jongin’s voice was still echoing inside of his head, making him feel all giddy, heart soaring in the blue sky above them. Peeking between his fingers, Kyungsoo spotted Jongin squatting down and hiding his face behind his arms. But as if he was sensing Kyungsoo looking at him, Jongin looked up, and their gazes locked. Thousands of butterflies were fluttering in Kyungsoo’s belly and made him giggle yet again as he saw the blush on Jongin’s cheeks deepen, but an unmistakable grin on his lips.

 Moving his hands a little, Kyungsoo mouthed a ‘saranghae’ that he hoped Jongin would see over the distance, and as Jongin gave him a finger-heart back, he knew that he had. Not that it really mattered, because Kyungsoo made sure that Jongin knew that he loved him on a daily basis, but as Kyungsoo felt his heart being ready to explode from so much happiness, he just had to let it out somehow. And even though he felt like doing it, screaming ‘Saranghae, Jongin-ah!’ at the top of his lungs was not really something Kyungsoo would do, so he settled with a silent declaration instead.

 “I swear to god, I can’t with the two of you,” Baekhyun groaned, faked pain in his voice as he clutched at his chest. “You’re both so whipped for each other!”

 “Like you and Chanyeol isn’t the same,” Kyungsoo muttered back, and looking at each other, Kyungsoo and Baekhyun promptly burst out laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this was a Hard Stan Day, but apparently not... I am sobbing over the cute ;-; why can I see Jongin singing the song so clearly in my head???


End file.
